villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mizar (Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL)
Mizar, known as Mizael in the Japanese version, is a Barian Emperor appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime who is working to gather the "Numbers" to save the Barian World. He served as Kite's rival for the title of the true Galaxy-Eyes master. He was eventually defeated in a Duel and his soul was absorbed by Don Thousand. After Yuma Tsukumo's and Astral's final Duel, Mizar was revived by the power of the Numeron Code. He was voiced by famous voice actor Billy Bob Thompson. History Past Life In his past he was a Dragon Tamer during that time he betrayed Jinlon and he also encountered Don Thousand in the form of a wandering shaman who gave him the Over-Hundred Number Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon which allowed him to be reincarnated in Barian World instead of Astral World. Goal Like his fellow Emperors he wants to collect Number cards and use their power to destroy Astral World and ensure Barian World's safety. His other goal is to become the true Galaxy-Eyes master by defeating Kite Tenjo in a duel which he eventually loses. Relationship Vector Mizar Like the other Barian emperors dislikes Vector. Mizar showed disgust for Vector's Ray disguise and aimed to attack the latter for insulting Alito and Girag but only for Dumon to stop him. Vector Constantly made fun of Mizar during his duel with Quinton and Trey showing sadism to the three boys. Mizar also worried for Yuma when Vector was heavily winning against the former. Kite Tenjo The two have a powerful rivalry due to them both being owners of a Galaxy-Eyes which drives to him to prove which one of them is the true Galaxy-Eyes master, but after being revived prior to Astral's Duel with Yuma they became close aliies during the new crisis threatening Astral World. Gallery Mizar past.png|Mizar's Past Life Tale of Mizar.jpg BarianWorld.jpg|Mizar is stopped from attacking Vector. Mizael.png Barians76.jpg Barian in a robe.jpg|Mizar wearing a robe The Seven Emperors.jpg ChaosXyzChange.png|Chaos Xyz Change GilagMizael&Durbe.jpg|Mizar, Girag and Dumon following Nash's orders Nasch&MizaelsSpirit.png Mizael & Durbe.png|Mizar & Dumon as third year students at Heartland Academy mizar-lrg.png|Mizar in his human form MizaelDeath.png|Mizar's Death Journey to Astral World.png Cards Number46Dragluon-SHSP-EN-SR-1E.png|Number 46: Dragluon HeliosphereDragon-MP15-EN-C-1E.png|Heliosphere Dragon NumberC107NeoGalaxyEyesTachyonDragon-MP15-EN-SR-1E.png|Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Number107GalaxyEyesTachyonDragon-JP-Anime-ZX.png|Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon DragonKingsDemise-JP-Anime-ZX.png|Dragon King's Demise RankUpMagicTheSeventhOne-MP15-EN-ScR-1E.png|Rank-Up Magic The Seventh One RankUpMagicBariansForce-PGL2-EN-GUR-1E.png|Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force Trivia *Mizar's name comes from a star from the Big Dipper constellation also known as Mizar. *He's the only Barian to have a Galaxy-Eyes Card. *His rival is Kite Tenjo due to both of them owning Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon. **Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon resembles King Ghidorah. *He received the Mythryian Number Number 46: Dragluon after his parents were killed. *He doesn't get along with Vector despite them being allies. This is evidenced when Mizar worries for Vector's opponent Yuma while Vector has the upper hand. *Mizar along with his fellow Emperors Alito and Girag never knew each other in their previous lives unlike the other four. *Mizar initially seemed like just some plot irrelevant villain due to seeming to only be Kite's rival and serve 1 Barian slot, this trope was INCREDIBLY averted once the duel on the moon Mizar lost led to unlocking the key to the numeron code and the creation of numeron dragon. Mizar was also the only Barian who didn't die shortly after having their Barian form destroyed. Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Redeemed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Revived Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Suicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Aliens Category:Affably Evil Category:Rivals Category:Minion